This invention relates generally to equipment storage, and specifically to the storage of fishing equipment for professional and amateur anglers. In particular, the invention concerns a tackle box for storing artificial lures.
Angling includes a variety of pole, casting and trolling techniques, which are widely used in both saltwater and freshwater fisheries. Nationwide, there are an estimated fifty million or more recreational anglers, including some ten to twelve million who fish in at least part time in ocean waters. Angling is also an important economic activity, not only for tourism and related industries but also in commercial fisheries where longline, downrigger and other trolling techniques are used, and on professional fishing circuits for bass, walleye and other game fish.
In each of these areas anglers utilize a range of natural and artificial baits, with the latter available in a wide variety of different sizes, shapes and styles. As a result there is a constant need for improved tackle storage systems, and a particular need for systems that combine durability, security and ease of access in an aesthetic and economical package, and which are applicable across a broad range of fishing environments.